Slightly More Fortunate Circumstances
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Sequel to 'Unfortunate Circumstances' as in, read that one first please. It would make things a lot easier to understand. NejiSaku. NOW COMPLETE despite common interpretation...
1. Chapter 1

Nut2: Okay Fans! (Looks around empty room) Erm...Here is the sequel to 'Unfortunate Circumstances'. It is set only a few days after the first story as people were requesting reactions and brilliant as they are, Neji and Sakura wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden all that long. Well, read on I guess...

Sakura checked her paper again. Anger welled up inside of her. At the very bottom of her shopping list, her scrawl of 'chocolate ice-cream' had been crossed out and next to it, neatly printed was 'strawberry ice-cream'. Worse, it was neatly printed in Neji's hand writing. Just because he spent most of his free time in her apartment and ate ninety percent of her food anyway, gave him no right to start giving commands as to what she purchased, _especially _if the matter was as delicate as ice-cream types. What was she supposed to be now, his maid?

Reaching the freezer, she threw in some of the requested ice-cream despite herself, only because he had to visit his family today. She shuddered; the Hyuuga's being entirely unaware of Neji and her own situation at the moment, had become curious about where he was going all the time. Still, they planed not to tell anyone for a little while longer. Oh, except Tsunade knew but unless she put the information up for grabs in a gamble, their secret remained safe.

Strolling out of the shop and turning right, Sakura began to wonder how her own parents may react. She was pretty sure they would be fine with the whole idea. How Neji's relatives may react was beyond her but Neji seemed unexplainably nervous even at the suggestion of it. It didn't worry her a lot, she was sure they were nice and if they weren't, what was the worst they could do? Wave their money at her? Laughing, she was taken entirely by surprise when a small, white eyed lady walked in front of her and proceeded to render her unconscious with a nearby pineapple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She woke on a wooden floor next to a table. In the room around her was a small gathering of what she had to assume were Hyuugas. Actually, about fifteen of them. She sat up.

"Whatsagoinon?" They began talking and she wasn't quite sure if it was amongst themselves or directly to her.

"Ah, it's awake."

"Right missy, lets get down to business. Are you the vixen who has been seducing our Neji?" Sakura recognized her as the lady with the pineapple.

"Oh! Don't speak to her like that!" A man somewhere near the end of the table shouted.

"I will only speak to her as she deserves."

"No Mumsie, he's right. We don't even know if it's the correct girl." So that was pineapple ladies daughter

"How many other girls have pink hair? I know who I saw him with!" Okay, that didn't sound good.

"Please calm yourself Mum!" The daughter pulled out a clipboard and turned to face her properly. "Right, age and name?"

"Oh, 24, Haruno Sakura." She saw a few of them exchange head shaking glances.

"What does your clan give you each week?"

"Sorry?"

"Money girl!"

"My parents haven't given me pocket money since I was twelve!"

"Parents? You have no aristocratic blood. So you work." She drew what appeared to be a bold cross on her clipboard. "How often?"

"Why do I have to answer these?" The older lady thumped the pineapple on the table in front of her. "Err, full time." Several more crosses were added in what appeared to be a list.

"What are you? A waitress?"

"No, I'm a ninja." They all stared at her in shock. She was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "A medic."

"So you trained at the hospital?"

"No, I was trained by the Hokage." She saw she had been given one tick.

"So, you work full time but you continue to court Neji?"

"Yes...I think." She noticed that this cross was drawn with a tiny flourish.

"So when will you take time off?"

"What?"

"To have children. When are you planning on starting?"

"I...I don't know." They all sounded annoyed and rolled their eyes.

"Okay then how many?" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Look girly, I can't write that down can I. Can you give me any timeframe?"

"No!"

"Right, well would you say by the end of the year?"

"What? No!"

"Then when?"

"WHEN I GET PREGNANT! OKAY?" They all stopped mumbling and stared at her. The 'interviewer' coughed.

"Right then." She noted something down then drew a few more crosses. "If you could pick any, which season would you get married in?"

"I'm sorry, am I just behind or have I not been proposed to yet?"

"It's hypothetical."

"I don't know..." they all looked at her expectantly. "Spring?" Another cross was noted down.

"What is your best skill out of cooking, cleaning, account keeping and child minding?"

"None...I mean...I guess...none really." This time she counted four crosses.

"Previous relationships?"

"You can't ask me things like that!"

"Okay, next question...Are you chaste?"

"No! I mean yes! I'm not answering that!" Thank every squirrel's bushy tail that Neji had made the decision to rebel away from his family's upbringing.

"That's okay. I have finished now." She turned to one of the men behind her. "Take this to Hiashi." He left. Sakura stood to leave. "And you wait here." She sat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sipped his tea daintily. He had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes with his uncle, who had summoned him here, then said barely a word to him. He decided to speak up.

"I apologize but I really don't see a lot of point in me staying any longer."

"No! Stay." Suddenly, one of his distant cousins sidled into the room and passed a piece of paper to his uncles waiting hand. "Ah!" He read for a few moments as did Neji.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"Byakugan, remember?" He was starting to get suspicious.

"Neji, we know you have been associating with a commoner girl."

"Associating with a...You don't mean Sakura do you?"

"The pink haired one."

"Hm...What's going on?"

"Well, I'm afraid she failed every aspect in the 'Possible Hyuuga Marriage' test except for..." He read for a moment "High standard political ties."

"Failed? It sounds like you were..." Hiashi coughed nervously. "Uncle..."

"We are only doing what's best by you and there is no way this girl meets up to standards."

"That's why you had me over here! So you could ambush her! Where is she?"

"Neji please calm down."

"What have you done to her? If you have upset her in anyway..." He stood up.

"Neji..."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"See? Look at the influence she's having!" Neji leaned over the table and glared at him.

"Tell me where she is."

Several minutes later, Neji had stormed into the specified building, violently abused every relative gathered there and strode out again with Sakura thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"I think you're overacting a tiny bit." He jerked her angrily.

"Hm."

"Really, they only want the best for you..."

"Hm."

"What harm did they do? It's not like they were trying to rip my heart out or something."

"I wouldn't put it past them to try." She laughed. He growled. How could she try to defend them?

"Anyway, you don't have to be angry at me for it." He sighed and put her down.

"Aren't you at all annoyed?"

"Well, a little because now all the strawberry ice-cream I bought you will have melted." He smiled down at her. How could someone who had failed that test be so perfect...actually he had a pretty good idea having viewed the test before. Any of the other women his family had picked for him may have gotten every question 'correct' but would they have ever brought him strawberry ice-cream? He smiled again. So she only met up to standards on the political ties question...the smile drooped slightly.

"Err, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Err, well...about the last question..."

Nut2: There you are! I think that pretty much sums up the Hyuuga's reactions. If it didn't and you want to read more about them, review! Err, that's it I guess...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to err...that mashimo kisimoto person. I really have no idea but I don't own it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today?" She couldn't believe the way he was acting

"Yes, I have already met your family." Neji snorted after she had spoken.

"Wasn't that fun."

"Neji, it's my parents not a couple of Sound Nin."

"Hm."

"I want you to meet them."

"As you have said, and today apparently!"

"What's wrong with today?"

"It would mean I would have to see them now."

"Neji!"

"Sakura, they will hate me." She grabbed at his wrist.

"Look, I didn't exactly get a choice and neither will you." She pulled but he stood still. "Damn it Neji! Don't take advantage of the fact that you're stronger than me!" He laughed at her as she leaned backwards in a valiant attempt to make him move. "Fine!" She let go and walked out of the room.

"Why did you give up? Where are you going?" She was pleased to hear he sounded slightly panicked. He had learnt quickly that she liked to win and didn't give up easily.

"I'm going to go and tell my family how upset I am."

"Sakura! Wait!" He hurried out of the apartment after her.

"So you have decided to come? Wonderful."

"Hm." She linked her arm through his and they began to walk.

"You're not fooling anyone."

"What?"

"Don't even pretend to be angry at me."

"I'm not pretending, I'm furious." Furious and smiling apparently.

"Oh, you really look it."

"Of course I do, I am."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Get rid of the squirrel."

"It's not going to be that easy, it loves you too much and you would have to leave with him."

"Loves me? I was the one it savaged!"

"He has difficulties showing affection!"

"It wants to claw my eyes out!"

"He wants to be a good pet!"

"It wants us all dead and defiled!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you shouting at my daughter?" Oh, apparently they had arrived. She looked at Neji who was being held in a rather professional head lock for someone who worked in an office.

"Daddy! It's okay, he's with me!"

"I CAN SEE THAT BUT HE WAS ABOUT TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM ATTAKING YOU!" Neji was being admirably patient and allowed himself to be kept in her father's ever tightening grip.

"No! We were just talking. This is Neji." She was relived when he released Neji and eyed him with scrutiny.

"The one you were talking to your mother about?" Neji glanced at her. She probably should have informed him that she had already spoken to her parents about him.

"Yes, that's him."

"Okay, go inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her go up the steps wondering if she realized that by so casually walking away, she was leaving him with the man that earlier, had been quite prepared to kill him. He decided he should try to make amends and say something.

"I-" Sakura's father grabbed his collar and put his face very near to his own.

"Listen kid." He hissed "Let it be known now that I don't like you already and don't want your type taking advantage of my daughter's nature. One hint of upset on her behalf will leave you castrated. Got it?" Neji chose to answer by nodding. This appeared to be a good choice of response as he was shoved forward and allowed to enter behind Sakura. There he was greeted by what he could only assume was Sakura's mother and led to a lounge room. Moving to sit beside Sakura he paused when her father almost flew ahead of him and sat there first. He seated himself across the room instead.

"Neji dear! We are so glad you came to visit us." At least her mother had not been brought up by trolls.

"It's my pleasure." She offered him a tray of sweet rice cakes. "No, thank you."

"Take a cake boy." Sakura's father spoke. Neji selected the nearest.

"What would you like to drink?" He glanced at the man sitting opposite and got the impression he had to accept the offer.

"I'll have tea please." She left for the kitchen and Sakura followed her. Neji coughed desperately but she didn't turn around. They sat in silence for a while before Neji made another peace treaty attempt.

"You have a lovely house."

"And your suck-up skills need improvement. Have you got a criminal record?"

"No, I do not."

"I'm giving you a chance to leave quietly now and never contact Sakykins again by telling you that you're not getting any money." Sakykins? He would have to speak to her about that later, provided of course he was allowed to leave alive.

"I don't want any money."

"Of course you do, or if you don't now, you will later."

"I assure you, if the need for funding arises in my life, I will turn to my clan."

"Clan?"

"I am a Hyuuga."

"Now you're trying to show off. I can tell you I'm not impressed by your little eye tricks."

"I will keep that in mind." Sakura had to be adopted.

"Don't be funny with me boy."

"My apologies."

"I told you to stop with the funny business!" Neji nodded instead of answering verbally, unsure of Sakura's father's definition of 'funny business'. Sakura re-entered the room several silent minutes later.

"Sweetie, does your mother need anymore help?" Now her Dad was being nice. This wasn't fun.

"No, she is almost done."

"So Neji, how is your work going?" Neji only just remembered to answer as he sat in shock..

"Oh, well thank you." Sakura interrupted seemingly totally unaware of the earlier hostilities.

"He is one of the best Ninjas Daddy. He gets more 'A Class' missions than most of the older ones."

"Really? How impressive. Do you have to travel a lot?"

Neji didn't like this sudden change of mood but it remained for the rest of the time they were there until they finally rose to leave. However, as Sakura left the house, he found himself cornered once again by her father.

"I don't care how happy you appear to be together and I don't care how much less of a jerk you are than that Sasuke boy, if this is anything but genuine you have a choice between leaving the village or having your precious eyes dug out with a chop stick." Neji wished he hadn't been complimented on his skills as a Ninja earlier that day because right now he was afraid and willing to give up any number of Konoha's secrets to be as far away from this man as possible. He hadn't quite worked out the details yet but he was sure that somehow Sakura's father and 'Pinky' had been keeping in contact. Still, he had to say this now.

"I understand your concern but I do not plan to hurt Sakura in anyway. I wish you would not judge me upon others actions and allow me the option of getting to know you and your daughter better before you start making death threats. Sakura is not stupid, as I hope you know, and it is unlikely she is about to make the same mistakes as she has in the past. I find it concerning that you cannot allow her to hold any judgment of her own and that with no kind of evidence assume that I am some kind of criminal. I do not want to upset Sakura by there being tension between us but if you are the one trying to prevent her happiness, even if you mean well, I'm afraid I will be forced to dislike you. You do not know how I feel about her and don't think you can. If you really are going to refuse to trust me and allow me to leave her then I shall leave it up to you to explain your own prejudice." He stopped and inhaled deeply. "But before you do that, I suggest that you ask Sakura what she wants as this really isn't your or my decision." He stared directly at him for a long time.

"I like you. Go, Sakura's waiting." He closed the door in his face and Neji half stumbled down the steps. He met Sakura at the gate.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, I think he wants us to visit again, that's all."

"Okay." He took her hand. She looked surprised by the sudden show of affection.

"I think we should go out for dinner."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it would be nice...but we have to drop by your apartment and collect Pinky first. He would probably enjoy the outing."

Nut2: There is the other side of family reaction things. Now I might add some of the other characters for new chapters. I hope this wasn't too boring with Sakura's dad and everything. I wanted the chapter to be based around these events without making him too much of a main. I didn't even give him a name. That made it kind of confusing trying to display which 'he' I was trying to refer to. Ah well.

Also, I may be taking a break on this for a while so I can write some more of my 'Gaara's New Friends' not because I'm out of insparation or bored of this one, just that I don't want to concentrate on them both at the same time and it may be better to let this one rest for a while.

Review please especially if you're after a certain character/s reaction that you want to have specified upon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody squirrel. Neji eyed Sakura's pet again as it sat on her sofa chewing a cushion's tassel. Bloody Sakura. Why she had decided he was the most plausible person to baby-sit it was beyond him. He could be training or intimidating Hinata right now and instead he was stuck eating Sakura's mochi and watching a rodent eat the décor. He threw a book in its general direction and made his way back to the fridge. Sakura had been kind enough to leave suitably sized meals in there for him. At least, he assumed they were for him as he rummaged through it. He paused mid-reach as he heard the door being un-locked. She was home early.

He activated his Byakugan and was able to corner the intruder in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto."

"Neji?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He leered at him wondering if every man in Konoha had a key to his partner's apartment.

"I stole a key of Sakura ages ago and I wanted to ask her...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Looking after her squirrel." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he processed the reply.

"Why?"

"Because it needs looking after apparently."

"Yes...But why you?"

"Because she asked me."

"Why?"

"That's a question for her idiot." It was lucky Naruto wasn't bright enough at present to realize that Neji's belongings were strewn about the place and that he was using one of Sakura's hot pink hair ties.

"Right...What are you eating?" Neji looked down at his hand as Naruto almost sniffed the air eagerly.

"Mochi."

"Sakura's mochi?" Naruto seemed to pale slightly before he smiled.

"Yes." Naruto looked at him for a long time.

"Sakura's mochi as in she made it?"

"Yes." Neji watched him half expecting to see his eyes turning like cogs.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!"

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Naruto was flitting around the room like a bright yellow insect before he collapsed onto the sofa next to Pinky.

"No one eats Sakura's mochi."

"I am."

"No one except for her, and Sasuke. She always made it for him." Naruto looked uncharacteristically solemn for a moment.

"Oh." He took another casual bite.

"So if she makes it for you..." He stood up again and began exerting unnatural amounts of energy as he raced around in circles in a most peculiarly Lee like manner. He hit the table and skidded to a halt. "What were you guys up to on that mission?" Neji raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sakura is not here so I would suggest you leave."

"Neji!" Naruto ran up and punched him in what appeared to be an attempt of an affectionate gesture. "I didn't know you had it in you! Good work!" That man had to get his mind out of the gutter or it would be trapped there permanently.

"As it appears to be beyond your comprehension, I shall spell it out to you. Leave now." Naruto looked scandalized then grinned at him.

"Sure..." He sidled towards the door still grinning. Neji didn't like it. "I have such _exciting_ news to tell _everyone_." Neji was in front of the door before Naruto could blink.

"On the chair." He pointed towards the squirrel occupied sofa.

"_And_?" Damn. Wasn't the fox boy supposed to be incredibly dumb?

"I will bring you some tea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura hummed absentmindedly as she climbed the steps to her apartment. She wondered if Neji and Pinky had enjoyed their male bonding time. They got along so well now...

She searched for her keys when the door in front of her was suddenly wrenched open. She shrieked and fell backwards as Naruto beamed at her. Neji, gentlemanly as ever, pushed past him to help her up.

"W...What's going on?" Naruto answered her.

"Oh, Neji and I have been having a little...chat." Sakura glared at Neji who shrugged it off a little too easily.

"He worked it out." Neji and Naruto both seemed a bit more shocked when Naruto found himself pinned to the wall with his feet raised of the ground.

"_And he's not going to tell anyone. Am I correct?_" She hissed. When he shook his head she let him fall to the ground and dusted off her sleeves. She snatched Neji's arm and dragged him inside. "Come on Neji, I want to see how you have been treating my baby." She then proceeded to slam her door closed again.

Several minutes of her interrogating Neji about her pet's health they decided to take him for a walk. Halfway to the park Hinata saw them and changed direction. Shizune shook her head and did the same thing. Kiba gave Neji a thumbs up and Jiraya winked at him.

"Neji, I don't like this."

"No."

"Let's find Naruto." Before they could execute their plan however, Sakura was almost knocked over by Ino.

"HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY?" She paused to glare at Neji. "What did he do to you?"

"Ino? What are you talking about?" Sakura found herself dragged away from the safety Neji provided and over to a bench where hopefully she would get some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He tapped his foot and began counting the ways he was going to hurt Naruto if he had said anything. Sakura marched back over to him fuming while Ino skittered away nervously.

"Tell me." She shook her head and growled. "Sakura..."

"APPARENTLY I HAVE JUST GIVEN BIRTH TO OUR FIRST CHILD!" Neji grabbed her hand and activated his Byakugan.

"Let's go."

Naruto wasn't anywhere obvious like the Ramen stand but Neji soon spotted him in amongst a large crowd of people. As they approached the crowd dispersed and Naruto spotted them and waved. Neji was muttering darkly beside her.

"Naruto! We told you to not tell anyone we were together!"

"I didn't. All I said was 'Neji and Sakura have had a child.'"

"But we haven't!" Sakura was only half aware of Neji holding her back. Naruto looked way too pleased with himself for finding some sort of a loophole in her threats.

"You said 'I want to see how you have been treating my baby' to Neji. What was I supposed to assume?" Sakura picked up Pinky and brandished him in Naruto's face.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN SQUIRREL!"

"I know...But I may have been wrong." He grinned at them "Congratulations guys."

She wasn't sure, but she had thought that Neji had gotten to him first.

Nut2: Don't worry, I know that was terrible. And really predictable. And really short.And just plain badly written. Still, I'm back and updating now it's the holidays. Yay...Review please...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat at the table in the extravagant restaurant that only someone like he would be able to afford to dine at in a casual manner. She was shuffling her feet in a partly nervous and mainly irritated manner. It wasn't like she had thought this would never happen. In fact, she had always been highly aware of the fact. It just seemed too soon for this sort of thing to occur. How was she meant to cope without-

"Are you enjoying the meal?" He interrupted her thoughts and she resisted the urge to scowl at him and wished she was better at concealing her emotions.

"Hm, it's alright."

"Would you like anything more to drink?" they both glanced at her full glass at the same time.

"No."

"I'm glad you're wearing that clasp, it looks lovely on-"

"I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE HERE!" A few dignified looking members of the public turned to stare at them.

"Please don't get upset." He was desperately trying to push her back into her seat. She hadn't even realized she had risen.

"Don't get upset? Should I feel elated that you're putting your duty first?"

"You know I have no choice." She remained staring at him. The restaurant was silent until an item of silver cutlery clattered to the floor. She took this as a signal to leave and he only just missed grabbing her wrist. "Damn it! You'd do the same thing!" She slammed the door furiously.

He followed her into the cold night air after emptying the entire contents of his wallet onto the table. When she realized he was following her she ripped off her heels and began to run.

"Wait!" She continued to dash through the trees, branches clawing at her expensive dress and tears running rivers through her make-up. When her constitution finally gave out, she collapsed helpless, sobbing into her arms. It wasn't long before he approached her and put a hand on her back. She tried to crawl away from the comfort he offered but he soon caught her up in a warm embrace. Finally, she lost to her own will and wrapped her arms around his neck, muffling her own hiccups in his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She cried quietly although she only hugged him tighter.

"I can't, I love you." She blanched loudly but turned her face, illuminated by the moonlight to stare into his eyes. "Marry me." She gasped as he slid an enormous ring onto her finger and he gazed at her with the utmost of sincerity.

"I...YES!" He smiled at her as the forgotten tears dried in the same breeze that ruffled her hair. "I love you." They crashed their lips together in a passionate embrace to seal the agreement. Everything faded into darkness around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That has to be the worst film I have ever seen." He looked down at Sakura who was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She mumbled something that sounded like 'beautiful', and obliged him by crawling off his lap so he could stand and stretch. He brushed Sakura's food crumbs off his shoulder and removed a chocolate wrapper from his hair. Sakura had risen too and was using Pinky like a tissue to stem her tears.

It was ridiculous really, the film had been sickening and she was almost hysterical. Generally he would have made a remark about the characters and events being fictional, or how he hoped she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't prance around like the leading male, but she just looked so cute all tussled up and sniveling. He took Pinky from her and dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor with very little remorse before offering her his hanky. She appeared to have not noticed the gesture through her emotional upheaval.

"Ino was right. Absolutely amazing." It took a lot of restraint on his part to refrain from snorting. "The last scene...breathtaking." She walked away still muttering praises and he trailed after her. She sat down at her bench with her chin rested on her hands. The film appeared to have shocked her into some kind of dumb stupor, which he was sure wasn't healthy. He checked the clock in front of her.

"Would you like to go for a walk, to let Pinky get some fresh air?" It probably needed it. Neji wasn't sure but he was pretty sure he had been sitting on him the entire movie.

"Oh, okay."

"Good." She stood and collected the leash and her bag. He was hoping she wasn't expecting him to attack her in a bush and propose also. Not only was it un-realistic he hoped he would be slightly more dignified in going about such matters. Not that he was planning on anytime soon...

"Neji are you okay, you look dazed?"

"I'm...I'm fine. Let's go." He smiled at her still unused to the concern and attention she gave him. It always gave him the urge to do something out of character like grab her squeeze her until she squealed. He almost laughed at the thought. Almost. He rushed forward to open the door for her and they made there way into the darkened streets of Konoha. She clung onto his arm still, clearly, feeling the effects of the final 'awe inspiring' scene.

"The sky is so nice tonight...So pretty..." These films could not be healthy with the kind of effects they could reap upon a poor innocent girls mind. Her eyes were practically glazed over. He contemplated shaking her, only to try and revive her, but thought better of it. He instead simply turned to glance down at her and smirk at her adorable foolishness.

From the corner of his eye he saw something flitter past his vision. Slightly un-nerved he considered activating his Byakugan. Sakura seemed oblivious and he didn't wish to alarm her about what was probably a moth. He exhaled loudly.

"Are you okay?" He turned to her again and saw a similar movement. He grabbed her shoulder and activated his blood limit. Shadowy figures were crouched on either side of them. He pulled on her wrist.

"Run." He wasn't risking Pinky or Sakura when they were so easily out numbered. He began to quiken his pace dramatically and could almost imagine Sakura flapping of the end of his arm as she struggled to comprehend the situation. He ran through the park gates. A cliché hiding spot but it would provide necessary cover. Somewhere in the center he stopped abruptly beside a tree. Sakura skidded into him, Pinky flailing from the end of the leash.

"What's going on? Are you entirely insane?"

"Someone, a lot of people were following us."

"What? How...Oh, Byakugan. Why?"

"Their reasoning is beyond me." She crouched down and he joined her on the grass.

"Will they catch up with us? How many were there? What will we do if they find us? Run? Split up? Fight?" He tried not to laugh at her being so serious and efficient.

"Send Pinky out as a decoy." She hit his arm and glared at him.

"Funny Neji, really. I'm glad you're lightening up but now is really not the time."

"What if I was serious? It's a reasonable plan." She didn't even spare him a glance and he smirked.

"What are we really going to do? What did they mean by following us? Are we in danger?" He shrugged and watched as she pulled a kunai out from her handbag. He reminded himself to not get on her bad side. She placed Pinky in it instead as a safety precaution or perhaps in case Neji decided to carry out his original plan.

"I guess we can only wait." She nodded and settled down beside him so she could lean on his side. He kept watch, chakra puffing the sides of his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up with someone nudging and feeling decidedly un-comfortable. She was preparing herself to begin making random threats to whoever was disturbing her but a hand was clamped over her mouth. Her eyes opened properly and she saw Neji peering down at her.

"They are here." She remembered everything in an unpleasant flash.

"What do we do?" she whispered, barley understandable and still thick with sleep. She blinked her tiredness away.

"Nothing yet. They haven't even noticed us yet."

"Nin?"

"Incredibly dumb ones perhaps." She stretched her legs out, forgetting about her bag. When it opened enough, the squirrel dashed out and scampered up the tree behind them. Sakura stood desperately and attempted to grab it clutching at the trunk. Neji stood also and turned quickly to look at something she couldn't see.

"Get down!" He hissed at her urgently before taking it upon himself to grab her and practically squash her into the ground anyway.

"Thanks for your concern." She mumbled at him and tried to turn her head to see the enemy. This proved difficult as he was practically lying on top of her and she was struggling to move anything at all. From the corner of her eye she saw flashes lighting up the area. Cameras. Neji sat up with her still entangled about him.

"It's the paparazzi!" She heard him exclaim and swear beside her. He had warned her about the chances of this because of his clan name. They looked at each other then sprang apart.

"I TOLD YOU SO! OVER HERE! BRING THE FILM CREW!" It was Naruto's voice. She was going to mash him up and feed him to Pinky...Just as soon as she caught both of them.

Nut2: Hope you enjoyed it and enjoy your trip to the closest exit button without pondering the fact that even though you come back chapter after chapter you refuse to give any kind of indication as to what you thought or encourage me to continue. Please, don't expect me to write another 15 chapter story if majority of the readers that are giving me reasonably large hit sizes, are ungrateful and selfish.

I really didn't want to have to say any of this because I have quite a few regular reviewers that support me. Like the total of four on my last chapter. Thanks guys, appreciate it. I don't want to sound ungrateful for the lovely ones I have received, but seriously, everyone else, I'm not even going to ask for reviews, it's up to you whether you want more of this or not. I'm not making the decision from the number of people reading it any more. For all I know, you might just enjoy laughing at my pitiful attempts at stringing sentences together.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura checked her watch and glanced up at the building looming up in front of her. The Hokage had requested her presence that morning and Neji was accompanying her incase the paparazzi got aggressive again.

"We're early." She informed him as they entered. He appeared to be in a bad mood and didn't answer her. She didn't press the matter, not wanting to aggravate him any further. The made there way to a small waiting room and seated themselves. Sakura turned her attention back to her grumpy escort. His own attention was focused on the wall opposite them.

"Neji, you don't have to worry, he'll be fine." She guessed he was wondering how Pinky was going being home alone for the first time.

"What are you talking about woman?" He hissed in such a way that Sakura couldn't help but get the impression he didn't want an answer. She continued anyway.

"Don't you ever call me 'woman' again and you shouldn't worry about Pinky."

"Of course, it's the damn squirrel." He didn't look at her as he said this; rather, he informed the stack of magazines beside him.

"Neji!" She pulled at his shoulder and when he resisted, she moved seats so she was in front of him again. "Stop being a pig! What is wrong with you?"

"Why aren't you worried? What do you think the paper says today? 'CLAN NAME SCORNED: Hyuuga prodigy caught canoodling with pink haired mystery girl in Public Park!'" He waved his hands frantically as he expressed this. She stared at him incredulously.

"That's it? You're worried about your title as head stick-in-the-mud being removed?"

"No I'm worried about my family disowning me!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Sakura, you met my family, you know how they...are." He finished lamely. She sighed and began to answer when a hand clasped her side and she was dragged and squashed against Neji who was receiving the same treatment.

"Young love and spring time squabbles! Beautiful!" She tried to point out that it was autumn but he started up again, releasing them and slapping his hand to his forehead dramatically. "Now my saplings, don't quarrel here and save your enthusiasm for later!" He grinned and winked at them. Ew. So this was the reasoning behind the pained expression Neji assumed when she mentioned his old team. At least, him and-

"NEJI! GREETINGS!" 'Him' junior who was currently saluting in Neji's general direction. "And Sakura your beauty surpasses even that from which your name is." He took her hand. Gag/wretch. Okay, so he was hard working and admirable etc but...

"Lee!" To her shock, Gai forcibly dragged Lee away and slapped him several times. "Don't lose your honour in the face of such sweet distraction!" Lee was beginning to cry. She clasped at Neji feeling terrified. His face remained impassive.

"Sensei! I don't understand!"

"You must not execute your charms upon women who are already engaged in romantic affairs. It's unfair for their other suitor to have to compete with what I have taught you." Lee turned to her hopelessly.

"But Sakura isn't..." He looked at Neji "Why are you here together...You are...Naruto said you...Neji! My eternal rival! You have defeated me again!" He broke free of Gai's grip. "If you have seduced sweet Sakura only to spite me, then I insist we battle properly outside!" Sakura almost snorted at the thought of Neji trying to seduce anyone.

"Lee, stop now! He may be your rival but he was your team mate also! Do you believe he would stoop so low as to involve an innocent doe in your battles?" Gai stated solemnly while shaking his finger at Lee.

"You're correct Sensei. I'm not yet to attain your level of wisdom, please, Neji, Sakura, forgive my foolishness." They both nodded and the green suited men sat opposite them. "I'm here for my check-up! The Hokage wants to make sure my legs aren't going to cause further troubles. Sensei is volunteering moral support for me." Gai nodded.

"They are healed but yet to obtain there full youthful capacity." Lee looked up at them again and smiled.

"Sakura, has Neji been treating you with the respect and passion you deserve?"

"Err..." She glanced at Neji, then back at Lee, "Yes...Yes he has." She said in a sarcastic tone before coughing. She didn't miss Neji's glare but Lee didn't take any notice.

"He should, Sensei always taught us the importance of taking pride in our youth and love. But we must always remember to always remain joyful and alwaysenjoy the spring of our lives." He glanced at his mentor before they both nodded sagely. Thankfully for Sakura, at that moment Shizune entered and beckoned towards her. She smiled at Lee and Gai before exciting hurriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second Sakura was out the room, Neji stood.

"I have some errands to attend to."

"Farewell Neji! Remember your lessons in blossoming to your full potential of springtime youth!" Oh, sure, how could he not take those lessons straight to heart?

"Neji, my rival, we will continue our ongoing battle in the near future." /insert salute and teeth glint here/

If it wasn't undignified, Neji would have run out of the building. Instead he made his way towards the exit at a reasonable pace and headed towards the nearest newsstand to see exactly how close to accurate his guesses had been. Finding himself beside one soon after, he was about to begin browsing when he was pushed past and shoved to the side. He turned to glare at however had knocked him straightening his hair only to find Sakura's old Sensei grinning guiltily.

"What do you think you're doing?" He made sure his annoyance was evident, for the moment he was un-concerned how Sakura would feel about him showing such disrespect.

"My mistake; thought you were after this." He held up a novel. So he was a man of literature, perhaps he would be interested in some of the classics in the Hyuuga's library...Neji looked closer and snarled as he realized what it was.

"Despite your assumption, I'm in no rush to purchase that filth." He answered coldly and went to look at the newspapers. To his annoyance Kakashi followed him with his eyes glued to the pages of the novel. Before he could reach a copy of 'Konoha Classic' one was held in front of his face. Without looking up, Kakashi spoke.

"So it's less of filth when you're in on the action?" Neji chose to slap it away ignoring the large colour picture that showed himself tangled with Sakura in a less than dignified manner. Kakashi moved it before his hand even brushed it. He began to stride away but theirritating man followed him, his attentions turned to the article rather than his book.

"Hyuuga Neji, the hope of the clan, has been caught out after a wild night of partying and drinking. "The picture shown below is just a small example of the behaviour the man was showing on the night." A witness told us. After several rounds of drinks, Hyuuga is reported to have started a brawl before snatching the nearest woman from her seat (Our sources tell us they are now planning to elope) only to transport her to a Public Park where they proceeded to display there alcohol induced affections indifferent to any others presence…." Kakashi stoped reading but continued to follow him. "What have you been doing to our innocent cherry blossom?" Neji could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"A lot less than you, throwing those novels around."

"And I was feeling disappointed in Sakura for choosing someone with no life and then the news breaks that your actually quite the party man."

"What are you trying to gain from this conversation?"

"Just looking out for my ex-student."

"Hm." Kakashi tailed him back to the Hokage's office where he saw Sakura waiting.

"Where were you?" He was cut off from answering.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I don't want him taking any pointers on punctuality from you…or any other advice." She added eyeing the novel. Kakashi sighed.

"You young Ninjas are too conservative." Sakura started pulling Neji away.

"Not this conversation now, please!"

"Don't be ashamed, it's all natural!" They heard him sigh loudly as they rounded the corner.

"Ignore him please."

"I am in the process of doing so."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Neji shook his head tiredly.

"I want toleave and hibernate permanently."

Okay, you know what I usually ask fo**R**now but I'm don't hav**E** to do I? You are all **V**ery smart and **E**mpathet**I**c and **W**ill do it anyway. /coughcough/

Note to anonymousguy and chick: Firstly, I would like to say o.O Okay, secondly, come on, what's with the fighting? You know you don't really feel like that! Where's the sibling love? Now take pointers from Gai and Lee and embrace before a sunset!

And thanks to 'Lissi' who suggested the next chapter should include these characters. Thank you! And to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much! It was a deffinate increase and I'm happy now!


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Neji's stated desire to curl up in Sakura's apartment and never move into the sunlight again, some careful persuasion on Sakura's behalf had him outside and training again in a matter of hours. He was in the final steps mangling a training stump in the general manner while Sakura sat with Pinky reading a book Tsunade wanted her to study. With a final blow Neji was able to un-root the dummy from the ground and send it skidding away from him.

Feeling more than a little pleased with himself, he turned to see if he had at all impressed his entourage. Said accompaniments where engrossed in the pages of a large volume or sleeping on the grass. Sighing he slumped down next to Sakura. She looked up.

"Oh, you finished." He nodded and she began to rustle through her pack pulling out a pack of plain crackers. "Can you give a few of these to Pinky?" He raised his eyebrows but accepted the pack and squirrel feeding privileges.

"When do you have to finish reading that by?" He threw a cracker towards the river bank and watched Pinky skid after it.

"Tonight."

"So you have to see the Hokage later?"

"Yes. Do you want to come or are you busy?" He shrugged and threw another cracker a little further along.

"I don't know at present." He twisted around away from Pinky before throwing the entire contents of, and the packet over his shoulder. "Uncle hasn't requested my presence at the manor so I am available. If Uncle requests my presence at the manor later today, I will still be available."

"You can't ignore them forever."

"No, but I can ignore them long enough to have them reconsider my ownership over the Branch section of the Hyuuga premises."

"Earlier you were so worried about being disowned; now you're _trying_ to be kicked out on your posterior?"

"Yes, on my own terms."

"Neji, you're a stubborn ass."

"And you're bluntness does you no credit." She pointed the book at him threateningly.

"Thin ice Neji, thin ice..." He took the book of her.

"You wouldn't hit me."

"I have before."

"Very true." The argument had lost its meaning along with all concerns of the selling price of photos of them together. Still, before Neji could gather her up into anything that could be defined as a passionate embrace, she moved back suddenly.

"Where is Pinky?" Neji gestured roughly with one hand before turning back to her feeling slightly annoyed that the squirrel had caused a distraction. To his dismay however Sakura stood hurriedly and began to scan the area. "NEJI I CAN'T SEE HIM!" aka "NEJI! FIND HIM NOW!"

He took his time rising, dusting his clothes off and activating his Byakugan. He glanced around him.

Trees: Nothing.

Training stump: Nothing...Oh look, a butterfly.

Himself: Thankfully no, the rodent was not making contact with him.

Sakura: No, not there. Not in her hair, or on her arm or concealed carefully under her bra strap...Really need to look away before she notices you staring and thumps you...Any second now...Look away Neji...Damn Byakugan...

River bed: Cracker crumbs...Hm; they go right down to the waters edge. He was a good throw; they must have landed right in water. In the water...

He vaguely heard Sakura scream at him before he dived in to the murky depths. He glanced at his arm underwater. Of course, he had to be wearing one of his white training outfits; this mud was definitely going to leave a mark.

Right, task at hand, drowning 'domesticated' mammal. He made contact with the bottom and clasped onto the plant roots there to hold himself steady as he searched. Locating the box he swam towards it and ripped the sodden card open easily. Inside was Pinky, un-moving with mashed cracker between his paws. Neji had time to mouth 'stupid animal' before pushing upwards towards the sunlight pulling the animal by its tail.

He broke the surface and barely had time to blink bewilderedly before he was hauled out of the river and thrown onto the grass by two people.

"NEJI! I thought you had drowned! PINKY! WHERE'S PINKY?" Sakura rushed the animal out of his hands to administer some sort of first aid. He only hoped she wouldn't ask exactly _why_ he was found at the bottom of the river. Not that he thought himself to blame at all... He looked towards the other person standing above him.

"Hanabi?"

"Neji, what are you doing...here...with her...and in the river?" It was only then Neji remembered his trademark haughtiness and he stood quickly.

"Do you wish for me to answer all of them or may I be excused with granting you the knowledge behind none?" He tried to walk past her.

"Neji, I only came here to tell you my Father is looking for you. No need to be rude."

"Is he really? Let's hope he is not as well established as you and does not check the river." He shook his hair. She must be either ignorant or have built up some sort of resistance to his remarks because she laughed.

"Sooo Neji, who's the girl and why haven't you introduced me yet?" She grinned at him.

"For the latter of your questions, she has been living quite comfortably despite the lack of your acquaintance; therefore I deemed it un-necessary to her survival and existence and thought it better to not trouble her or yourself along with saving myself the effort such formalities require." He tried to move away from her as she was gigging again but she followed him and linked her arm through his.

"And my other question? Answer please or I will make it my responsibility to assure that Father will not rest until he has seen to the matter of your hairs removal himself." This girl had been listening to him too much.

"She is Haruno Sakura."

"And?"

"Medic in training, well accomplished Ninja and excellent cook."

"And?"

"That's it really."

"Oh! Just say she's your girlfriend already!"

"Well, you seem to have an idea of what you want to hear, why have me repeat it."

"Hair Neji, that's why."

"She's my partner yes." Head family member :equals: must not throw in river.

"Oh! Really?"

"Don't act surprised, you knew. you read the paper don't you?"

"Well, anyway Neji, nice chatting with you. I'll see you tonight and you can bring her too. We eat at seven!" She began to skip away.

"If you think you can just-"

"Hair Neji!" She waved over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed with relief as Pinky squirmed and coughed lightly in her hand. He could have drowned! Still, Neji had been so heroic, diving in to save him. However the matter of Pinky being at the bottom of the river in the first place was somewhat questionable...She steeled herself. They were both safe, which was what mattered. At least that, and finding out who that girl was, apart from of course, the fact she was a relation of Neji's. She felt him walk up behind her.

"Pinky's okay now." He didn't appear to be listening so she stood up and held the squirrel out to him. "He's fine now."

"What? Oh, good." Something was wrong. The quoted 'good' implied he had been somewhat worried in the first place which his earlier behaviour generally didn't display. She waited for him to say something else. He didn't.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hm."

"Right." She stood awkwardly while he pondered silently.

"When can you see the Hokage?"

"Well, I could go now if you need to...Are you coming."

"No, go now. I need Ino's address."

"Ino? What for...ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"No, you have to meet me there so we can go shopping."

"You _want_ to go shopping? And with Ino?"

"Yes, you need something to wear..." He tugged at a lock of her hair. "And something done with...this."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Was he going insane? Perhaps it was the river water. "Aren't I good enough for you any more?" Resist urge to thump...

"No you're fine, perfect...but, you're coming with me to dinner tonight, at the manor."

"Oh, am I really?" She put her hands on her hips feeling annoyed. When had she come into this discussion? He looked up like he was noticing her for the first time and took her hand.

"I'm sorry...Please Sakura. Don't meet me there, I'll take this book back, yougo straight to Ino's, her advice will be helpful at such a time." She sighed as he applied his best puppy eyes and squeezed her hand gently.

"Alright." She began to turn but he snatched at her hand again. "What?"

"Take this." He tipped out everything he had in his wallet, slightly sodden as it was. "You will need it, get something nice, I'll be at your apartment." She looked at her hands full of money. He was a Hyuuga and he had just given her A.L.L of his money...Plus, he wanted her to shop with it...Hell yeah! Ino was going to die of jealousy!

Nut2: Update! You know you love them! Okay as requested; Fluff, Pinky, Hanabi and 'Strawberrielvr' it's coming ASAP, I promise /hughug/ hope it all met up to standards!

Also, I have been lazy with review replies but tried to answer questions where I could. Sorry if I missed you! I really appreciate it and wait! Here's a great idea! Why don't you try it again or maybe for the first time if that applies to you /glareglare/

Aaaaand, if you're here for a dose of nejisaku goodness, you may want to check out 'lilmisssushi's new fic 'Without A Doubt'. Don't know if any of you recognise the name but she's been around the ff community reviewing like a little…review fairy for a long time and deserves some support! Plus, it's a great read, promise! And seeing as I'm in a promoting mood and starting off way too many sentences with 'and', check out my other fics or if you're a Stargate fan Nut 1's.

Thanks again! Pinky sends love to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

She hammered on the door again.

"Ino! Hurry up! I don't have time for this!" the door swung open dramatically to reveal Ino lounging against the frame, hand against her forehead in mock distress.

"Yes?"

"I need your help! Please Ino." Ino switched positions so quickly Sakura missed it and blinked as Ino's finger hovered inches away from her nose.

"Begging are we? Pathetic." She chose that moment to prod and then strutted back into the depths of her apartment. Sakura new this was indication that she had now been sufficiently greeted and was allowed to enter. "So, what is it? Finally want to get some advice on quality surgeons for the removal of the big forehead?" Sakura tried not to retaliate. Ino was just being affectionate and she didn't need to risk a bitch fight induced black eye for tonight.

"I need you to help me and come shopping." Ino spun around letting her loose hair flick Sakura's face.

"I'm not helping you grovel around in the bargain bins. I have a reputation." She explained as she examined her nails.

"I know, you look...beautiful. That's why I need your help. I need an outfit for dinner tonight."

"Where are you going? The ramen place?"

"No, the Hyuuga's, it's for a formal dinner. Can you help?" Ino laughed loudly and Sakura blushed.

"Why don't we just get you a Wedding Kimono and get it over with!" Ino snorted dispelling the illusion of grace and charm she had been trying to present since Sakura had entered the building.

"Ino...Don't be ridiculous."

"You're right, you couldn't afford it. But you will need something...I'm not lending you money." She stuck her nose up in the air to such an extreme Sakura was almost worried her head would fall of backwards.

"Like you have it to lend...Besides..." she began to empty her purse onto the table. "Will this be okay?" She was able to leap in front of it just in time to prevent Ino from pouncing on Neji's money. "Inooooo..." She growled in a tone of voice she had learnt from Neji. Ino straightened herself.

"I know the owner of a nice boutique. Let me get my coat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji!" Neji jerked out of his musings with shock as Hinata finally resorted to un-characteristically shouting in his ear. He glared automatically but he couldn't help but let it slide away when he saw Hinata's nervous glances.

"Do you require anything at present?" To his surprise she sat down beside him on the edge of the bench.

"Neji, you don't need to be this formal all the time...I...Just wanted to know if anything was wrong."

"Thank you for your concern and trouble. I am well." She began to shuffle her feet.

"I asked them to be nice tonight...Our family."

"Your family." He corrected quickly.

"Our family. They don't mean to upset you anymore. They want you to be happy..."

"I don't care what they want or if it involves me!" He snarled but hurriedly regained his manner "Forgive me, I forgot my place." She sighed.

"You have a right to be angry Neji."

"I'm surprised I have a right to anything even if it is only an emotion and not the permission to express it."

"Express it? You shouted at my father!" Her voice raised in volume, squeaking slightly.

"There are a lot of less verbal ways I could have done it." To his surprise Hinata was glaring at him.

"Just remember this Neji, you may have not been happy about Sakura taking that test but she failed practically the entire thing and yet no action has been taken to prevent you from seeing her. You think about that before you show your own Uncle disrespect through your assumptions of imprisonment and his thoughts and feelings." She stood up. "Neji, you could have been married off to another bloodlines child and producing branch house offspring for our benefit by now. Just note that you're not." She stared at him for a moment. He kept his face blank. "I'm sorry; I don't know how to make you listen to me..." She began to shuffle her feet again returning to her shy self. "You should go and get ready before you have to meet Sakura..." She skittered back inside.

Naruto was a bad influence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura smoothed her hair nervously. Was she anywhere close to any standards she had to retain for that night? Ino had been confident in her choices even if Sakura had not, having few experiences in the realm of traditional garb. Even now she had little idea of what she was wearing as Ino had rambled on about 'Colours for the season' and 'Floral accessories'. All she knew was that it was difficult to walk and she felt like she could have been wearing a four person tent to have the same weight of cloth hanging off her body.

Nervously she made her way to her bedroom door. Ino was outside now entertaining Neji and if she wanted to be able to converse with him tonight she would have to rescue him now before his mood was worsened. She stepped out and let the door close with a quiet click. They both turned around.

"Is it okay?"

"Sakura! You've destroyed your hair already!" Ino rushed over pulling emergency pins from her bag. Neji followed her and stood before Sakura in his entire ceremonial garb. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew how ominous he looked like that or how inferior she suddenly felt. He had probably done this so many times before and she was still struggling to walk without tripping and didn't know how Ino had tied the Obi. Ino prodded her scalp with a final pin.

"There you go, I will leave you two love birds to it." She winked and strutted back down the hall.

"Thank you..." Sakura was surprised she was able to speak at all. She heard the front door slam and gazed down at her feet avoiding Neji's gaze. He said nothing and she pulled at her own fingers understanding why Hinata had a similar habit; it was almost stress relieving...To her annoyance and surprise Neji reached out and took both of them in his own.

"You look beautiful Sakura." He breathed.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered back. Sakura had no idea why she was so nervous but she felt like crying. He pulled her towards him but stopped before he embraced her properly.

"I'll be there remember...I don't want to crumple you outfit." He added explaining the lack of contact.

"I don't care." Sakura mumbled though she had already answered, clutching him possessively at the same time. "I know how important these are for your family but I don't like this at all. I'm sorry Neji, I'm not good at this...I don't want to go."

"Neither do I. I...Didn't know it would upset you this much. Please don't feel pressured to attend."

"But you have to go." He nodded and she felt his chin brush the top of her head.

"I would rather stay here with you." She looked up suddenly startling him as he pulled his head back to avoid hers from hitting him. She missed narrowly and only their noses brushed together.

"I will come to accompany you, even if it's just because I don't want you wandering around in the dark by yourself." The tiniest of smiles crept onto his face.

"Thank you." Neji wasn't a romantic person but apparently he still felt the need to kiss her then. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment and it was only when he began to explore the rest of her face that she pulled back and glanced at the clock behind him.

"You're going to make us late." She knew she was smiling too much to sound concerned.

"Now_ I_ don't care." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't believe you ever did." He leaned towards her again.

"Sakura?" He sounded worried.

"What?"

"Neji! If you smudge her make-up I really will kill you!" Sakura tried to stumble backwards in embarrassment but Neji held onto her. "Didn't mean literally get 'to it' the second I left…really..." Ino collected the bag she had left behind. "You guys are late by the way."

A/N: That wasn't too much of a wait I hope. And I hope it was worth it also, this chapter should have a bit for the fluff seekers but action lovers…um….later…or maybe not. This stories coming to the point where it's to close to finishing to have any hurriedly inserted action sorry (and another sequel would be a little too much I think). Still, fluff! Yay! Um…and did you notice how many '…' there were in this chapter or was it just me?

Well, big thank you to those who have reviewed, faved and alerted this. It's had a bit of a popularity boom lately so thank you all. But please, if you like it well, it would be nice for you to review…just to show you care and spread a little love…

Also, those of you who were worried about Neji being an arrogant pig in a few of the previous chapters don't worry, that's who he is. Remember? It doesn't mean he's going to jeopardise everything…yet…joking….or maybe not….but I am….but how can you know that…so maybe he will….but I doubt it….but do you…/is knocked out with pot plant/

Now, go check out CloeyMarie, Strawberrielvr, lilmisssushi and Mirei Nochi who I know personally to be excellent writers. And also Stargate fans (there has to be a few of you Naruto readers out there) Nut1 has a nice little collection going…

Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't go into detail with clothing, not in the mood. Don't like going on about that sort of thing but if you want some next chapter for...visualization reasons, feel free to inform me as much in a review or pm.

Thank you once again!

Nut2


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm glad you weren't lying when you said it wasn't a big thing Neji." Sakura mumbled making no effort to hide her sarcasm. People that were all undoubtedly richer and more important than her were flooding into the Hyuuga gates carrying invitations that shone pristine white even in the dark.

"I didn't lie. Hiashi failed to mention this."

"This?"

"The sudden change between 'Meal' and 'High Class Gathering'" Sakura stopped while she was still in running distance from the gate leaving her escape routes open.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to go in there."

"Sakura-"

"Hurry up; some of us want to get to the sake." Sakura turned to find herself face to...err, bosom with the Hokage.

"Tsu...Tsunade!" This certainly wasn't a family bash any more. Tsunade eyed her.

"Sakura, you look lovely. Would it concern you if I borrowed your escort for a moment?"

"Not at all." Neji answered for her and they left her. She stood awkwardly without Neji hoping it didn't look like she was trying to gate crash with no pass. A group of people moved in front of her blocking who she had spent the night so fardefining as her 'safety rope' and Tsunade from sight. Despite her nerves dedicated to the evening ahead, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what her Sensei had needed to say that couldn't wait for a less formal setting.

Neji pushed through the people a few moments later to reach her.

"I trust you are okay?" The statement had become a question and she smiled at him.

"Fine. What did she need?"

"She has a mission for me."

"And she needed to tell you tonight?"

"Yes, I have to leave tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Mist."

"Mist! How long will that take you?"

"Please don't shout Sakura, the mission is not public information."

"How long Neji?"

"Three months at least."

"Three months?" She didn't shout, only hissed. "And why am I not the medic on it?"

"We have a Kunoichi of a lower level. You will be needed here."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHERE I'M NEEDED!" He didn't even have a chance to ask her to calm down before she snatched his hand and dragged him through the gates and towards the Manor.

"I thought you didn't want to go in?"

"Shut up and listen."

They found the Hokage a few minutes later and after properly instructing Neji as to his role Sakura shoved him forwards. Tsunade only raised an eyebrow. He sighed and began to speak.

"Sakura would-"She elbowed him rather forcefully. "'We' would like to make a request concerning the upcoming mission to Mist."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"Sakura believes...We believe Sakura should take the place of the medic currently assigned to the party." The Hokage didn't answer instantly. Not because she was considering what he had said or because she wanted to hit either of them, it was because Sakura was now whispering incisively into Neji's ear who was shaking his head just as desperately. Finally he straightened and cleared his throat. "If not I have been instructed to..." He was nudged again "...To 'bash' you." He coughed. Tsunade laughed.

"I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow Sakura. Don't have too much fun tonight, you'll have to be up early to say goodbye to Neji here." She walked away still laughing. Sakura glanced around.

"Oh no."

"What? You didn't seriously think that would work did you?"

"What? No, I just realized where I was." He nodded.

"It took you a little while. Do you want to sit down?" She tugged at her sleeve.

"Yes, it might be a good idea." She linked her arm through his so she wouldn't have to concentrate on where she was going. Instead, she focused her attention on looking like she had done this a thousand times before and wearing a kimono was like wearing pajamas to her. Looking up she noted the quiet spot in the corner Neji was leading her towards and sighed with relief.

"NEJI! Come over here boy!" Looks like Tsunade wasn't the only one eager to get to the sake. Hiashi had spotted them and she heard Neji groan and mutter apologies in her direction. It was only when she was led to a spot at the main table that she realized why. With her hopes of a private corner dashed and replaced with formalities with the Main House members at the front of the room she struggled to sit the correct way trying to remember what Ino had told her.

Everything had started innocently enough. She had smiled and been engaged in small talk with different people all of whom had undergone significant changes in attitudes since the pineapple incident even if it did seem as though it was forced under the watchful and slightly intoxicated eye of Hiashi. Sakura was also able to take comfort in the reassuring smiles Hinata would send even if she didn't speak to her. She looked up when someone said her name and looked across the table at the eager faced Hanabi.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering what you see in Neji. I hope you don't think he's the perfect person he likes to pretend to be." She blushed slightly, the colour staining her cheeks.

"Oh, he has his moments."

"His moments? He obviously found it unnecessary to tell you about his 'rebel' days." She giggled and a still straight faced Neji interrupted.

"I am unaware of what you are trying to imply cousin dearest." He stated with forced pleasantness.

"Well, Sakura, so you don't get yourself into anything you may regret it's time for enlightenment!" Sakura chose to say nothing as half the table giggled. "Hm, it started on a normal Saturday night when Neji had refused to accompany the normal group of boys on their night out." She was resting her fingers on her chin in mock thought. "He was sixteen by the way. Anyway, it wasn't too late when a few of the boys found there way here. I believe Naruto was the one that was talking about his lost wallet."

"Yep, it was the blonde one." Some one added.

"Well, so he was forcefully dragged out to look for it when someone had the idea of using Neji's Byakugan." She paused to laugh here and Sakura had a pretty clear idea of where the story was heading.

"So Neji activates away and-"

"It was the women's bath house!" Hiashi decided to contribute to the ending. The entire table erupted in laughter as Hanabi struggled to choke onwards.

"He was so startled he fell backwards and when some of the women came out to see what was going guess who they found alone and unconscious? The others had planned it and done a runner. He had to be brought back by an ANBU!" Sakura made a snatch for a napkin to conceal her laughter. Neji hadn't moved since Hanabi had begun speaking. Hiashi leant across the table towards him.

"Have a drink Neji."

"No thank you." Hiashi brandished wildly.

"Oh! I forgot how badly you hold your sake! That reminds me of your Aunt's birthday night! Remember that one Neji? With the-"

"Please excuse me." He stood and left suddenly and Sakura tried not to feel annoyed that he had deserted her.

"I'm sorry, I should probably leave."

"Yes yes, go catch him before he has a tantrum somewhere and breaks something of value." Hiashi said absentmindedly. Sakura tried not to frown and rose smiling politely the entire time before weaving her way through the tables to reach the garden. She didn't even glance up to look for Neji's face amongst the people milling there. From her general experience she had learned when he was upset he didn't like to start conversations about fashionable dinner wares making it unlikely he would be lurking amongst them. She finally found him leaning against a wall edging the property shredding a flower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura." So she had escaped already from the charming company his 'family' provided.

"You shouldn't let them upset you like that. They're just teasing you."

"They haven't upset me." He had dropped the flower and was now crushing it under his foot.

"Oh...alright...What are you doing then? Taking some sort of revenge against spring allergies?" He stopped immediately and he heard her laugh a little. "What then?"

"I was just thinking about the mission." Her face dropped.

"Oh, the mission. I forgot..."

"Hm. I...We weren't always going to get missions together."

"No, of course not."

"And nothing will...Is going to change because of it." She shook her head letting a few pink strands fall loose.

"No." He swallowed. He could jump off a bridge to get the same effect and result he was expecting next.

"Which is why I think we should get married." He had never seen Sakura stand so still. It was a few moments before she managed to choke out anything.

"What are you talking about? Tonight?"

"When I return..." She stared at the ground and he could read nothing of her thoughts. Perhaps it had been too sudden. He regretted it already and wished he had taken the time to ask for some advice before making his own attempt. "Sakura?"

"No."

A/N: Hi everyone! What do you mean cliff hanger? You wouldn't want me to go over my general page limit for chapters now would you? Anyway, I have a few things to discuss here so I would appreciate your attention if you are willing to give it.

Firstly, I am planning on re-writing my first chapters of 'Unfortunate Circumstances'. Mainly because they were my first attempts at writing and I think they aren't all that good. A bit rushed too, in terms of relationship.

Secondly, I'm sorry if this one, and the last chapter, don't meet up to standards in terms of 'funny'. Surprisingly enough, they aren't really meant too. I thought that if it was all too light hearted it may take away from there little couplingness going on. Sorry, if that doesn't work for you.

Thirdly, you may have noticed the lack of Kun, Chan, Sama etc. I hope you don't mind me leaving them out entirely. I'm worried about getting them wrong and would rather not be obligated to use them all the time.

Fourthly, no Pinky at the moment. He will have his appearances but for those of you who miss him, no more requests please as he had his chapter (you know, he almost drowned?) Thank you 'nanako' for that if you're reading!

And lastly, 'Anonymouschick'. Hi again! No, I don't think you're a bitch at all (I have two brothers myself so I can relate a little there:D) As for Ino, she was a bit...well, bitchy in the last chapter but it was insincere. I mean, she still helped Sakura didn't she? Right down to her hair. She insulted Sakura in the nicest way possible I'm sure XD I have nothing against her character. Hopfully she will re-appear in a future chapter in all her charming and best friendling glory! Thank you for your review and here's your update!

Actually that was a lie. This is the last thing now. Pleeeease review! You will have a guaranteed faster update if more people review. Believe me; holidays now, I have the time to write it. What would really be nice is if those who watched the fic would review (you know as well as I do who you are). So please keep that in mind and perhaps on a side note check out my new NejiSaku fic 'Short Cuts' and review it too /blink blink/.

Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

He was taken aback, far past the point of sanity. He had considered she may reject his offer but so...bluntly? Neji he wasn't exactly the ideal beau (arrogant, temperamental, on occasion cold and generally angsty) but he had thought she...was happy. He choked as he tried to speak hoping he wouldn't throw up again, an unfortunate response his body seemed to have to a combination of nerves and Sakura's presence.

"S...Sakura?" Previously she had not turned her face up from its view of the grass. She faced him now with a look he had never seen from her before in their entire acquaintance. It scared him.

"You..." she returned to her old favourite, the 'poke the chest' move. "...Are a jerk on so many different levels!"

"You are angry?" Were men supposed to be able to understand this kind of behaviour? He caught her hand but she snatched it back like he was causing some kind of contamination by willful contact.

"Of course I'm angry Neji!" She glared at him in such a way that he knew he was supposed to understand what he had done wrong. Neji was a fast learner and he executed a plan he had practiced well over the time he had been involved with Sakura. Ever so slightly, he raised his bottom lip to a point where it wasn't dramatically emphasized. Then slowly, his eyebrows rose widening his pale eyes close to their fullest extent.

"Saaakura?" He didn't whine; Neji wouldn't even consider such a disgusting idea. He instead drew out the middle assuring she knew the value he placed on her name. Sakura sighed.

"You can't just bring up such a topic like you're mentioning I need to buy more milk Neji!" That was her problem? Now he was annoyed, she couldn't mess around with his mind like that!

"Oh really? What do you want me to do? Get down on one knee?" He sneered as his famous sarcasm was unleashed despite his will to keep it kept away for the night.

"Yes!" Okay, he hadn't expected that.

"You're serious?" She blushed.

"Of course I am." He stared at her for a moment feeling like more and more of a bastard as she grew pinker and pinker and Kami no, those better not be tears. Before he could sort his thoughts and guilt into something close to rational he was grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him

"Come on."

"Neji?" He ignored her storming towards the darkened buildings of the Branch household. He led her through the doorway of one of the largest and tended to the lights. "Where are we?" She had been in his quarters before and was able to observe that these were definitely different, mainly from the almost complete lack of furniture.

"It was my parents." He mentally slapped himself for sounding so solemn.

"Oh, Neji..." She slipped her hand back into his forcing a smile to his face.

"This way." He led her down a narrow hallway and through a sliding door. The room before them was bare except for a worn tatami mat and chest.

"I appreciate your effort but this isn't exactly my idea of a romantic setting either Neji..." She spoke carefully apparently worried about his emotional stability in such personal surroundings.

"Be quiet." He knelt before the chest sliding open the bottom draw and searching in a less than careful manner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was rummaging, no, he was digging through his dead parents belongings in a furious manner and she was beginning to worry. Perhaps even the mention of a romantic proposal had snapped his cold exterior into insanity.

"Neji?" He rose suddenly.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of this earlier." He held out his hand to her and she stared at the three diamond white gold ring in his palm.

"N...Neji!"

"Is it okay? It was my mothers." He sounded nervous but at that moment Sakura would have liked nothing more than to have tackled him to the ground. It was beautiful and the fact that it had been his mothers made her gasp slightly. She would never have thought Neji would produce such a loving gesture towards her.

"Of course! It's lovely!" She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when his hand snapped shut before she could look more closely. He turned around and walked to another shoji. She followed him outside onto the wooden deck her shoes clacking loudly. She could just see the lights from the gathering glimmering through the trees.

Neji continued to walk guiding her down steps onto a stone path.

"You're certainly making me work for this." It was difficult to keep matching pace with his strides.

"Of course." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "We're here anyway."

"And where is 'here'?" She looked around herself, her gaze having been previously engaged on keeping her footing on the slightly un-even stones. The garden had finished to this point and made room for a pond large enough to require a bridge. The plants surrounding it and the fish making their home within it were barely illuminated by the soft moonlight. Neji startled her out of her musings when he gently took her wrist.

"Sakura?" Who would have thought that Neji really would have a sense of romance when he tried? "Do you really need me to kneel?" Her eyes narrowed instantly.

"Yes, get down." He groaned and she resumed her gentle smiling attempting to create an aura of sensitivity and calm that Neji knew didn't exist around her. He knelt and thrust the ring at her.

"Here."

"Neji! Do it properly!" She offered him her hand in a helpful gesture. "And don't even think about just shoving it on there!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Levitate it up your finger?"

"Say something nice!"

"Nice?"

"About how beautiful I am or how much you adore the way my hair glows in the sunlight."

"You have given this too much thought."

"You haven't given it any." There was a pause.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Neji?"

"I...uh love you?" Sakura was less than impressed. "...and would be honoured if you would accept me as your husband. Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring on her finger. She took a step back from him and he stood up his face twisted slightly with visible anxiety. "Was that okay?" She sighed loudly hiding her grin.

"Hm? Fine fine...I suppose I can consider your offer." His face went instantly blank and he spoke, his voice matching his expression.

"You made me go through that so you could refuse?"

"I said I would think about it." He looked like he was preparing to shout at her when he noticed her laughing.

"If I have to propose properly the least you could do is accept properly too."

"Accept? Getting a bit ahead of ourselves are we?" He put his hands on her shoulders and almost whispered.

"Like you could resist me." She blushed again. "Now hurry up and say yes so we may engage in the general post engagement celebrations." She raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have a pretty good grasp on that aspect of it despite your lack of knowledge for the most part."

"Sakura..."

"Fine." She beamed at him. "Yes." The corners of his lips pulled themselves into one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you."

"NEJI!" It could only be one person.

They were both standing innocently conversing quietly by the time Hanabi had found them. "What are you two up to hiding here?"

"Just discussing supplies for my mission."

"You don't seem to do much for a couple." She told them looking slightly disappointed.

"Really?" Sakura raised her hand to cover her mouth and hide her laughter as Neji smirked.

"Anyway, my Father requests your presence. He can't remember if you threw up on Hinata then passed out on the table or if you threw up on the table then passed out on Hinata after someone spiked your drink." Sakura had to execute every aspect of her ninja training to prevent herself from bursting out in giggles.

"We had best not keep him waiting then."

**END**

A/N: Sorry it was a bit short this time. It's all I wanted to write seeing as it's now the last chapter. If I wrote too much more then I may have to extend it to another chapter, I'd rather end it on that note.

Hope you have all enjoyed reading this chapter and the entire two fics. They've come a long way haven't they/cries/ Thank you to everyone who has supported them up to this point, I really appreciate all your help on my first stories. Hopefully I have improved a bit and the next story I start might be an improvement on these two, although, I am somewhat fond of my first project /cries again/

Hm, I had trouble with this chapter thanks to my most recent one-shot but I wont point fingers, you know who you are :D

I really can't believe this is my last note for them. Well, this is your last chance to review everyone so please make use of it. Please? I want to start my next fic soon so i can get some work done before my holidays are over so if you are interested keep an eye out for that.

Thank you for reading! Bye

Nut2


End file.
